Két tisztavérű
by xXxLenaxXx
Summary: Ez a történet két tisztavérűről szól...
1. Chapter 1

Maga a történet Vampire Knight-os, de nagyon összekuszálva, mivel nincs Yuki csak két tisztavérű lány...

Az egyiket Victorya-nak hívják...Szőkés-barna haja van és egy tisztavérű esti ön neki Aido.

A másik egy Wimpa nevű tisztavérű vámpírvadász...nappali tagozatos és prefektus...5 éve nem ivott vért...Szerelme akiért mindent megtenne: Zero...

Átlagos éjszaka volt a Cross Akadémián...Victorya és Wimpa éppen hintáztak. Wimpa az eget bámúlta és elaludt, aminek az lett a következménye, hogy leesett a hintáról. Vicy nagyban ábrándozott...hogy miről azt nem tudni.

-Zero...-motyogta álmában Wimpa- Vámpírok...vér...Zero...

-Ez meg miről álmodhat?-kérdezte saját magától Vicy. Wimpa az egyik ujját az szemfogára tette és az elkezdett vérezni egyenesen Wimpa szájába.-A kis éhes.

-Hö? Elaludtam?-Kérdezte álmából felriadt Wimpa.

-Igen...De miről álmodtál?

-Hát...az életemről...-mondta Wimpa kicsit lehangolódva-

-Zero az életed?-Vicy mosolygott-

-Hát...ami azt illeti...mondhatjuk...igen...-Wimpa egész testébe szörnyű fájdalom nyilalt-

-Valami baj van?-kérdezte kissé aggódva Vicy-

-Eh...semmi különösebb...-Wimpa bevett négy darab vértablettát-Csak 5 éve nem ettem semmit...csak ezeket az izéket...

-Akkor egyél-Vicy a nyakára mutatott-

-Baka...belőled sohase ennék...

-Akkor menj és gyárts néhány E-szintűt és válald a felelősséget az igazgatónál meg...Zero-nál.

-Kibírom...azt hiszem...- a szeme vörösen izzani kezd, mivel Vicy direkt elvágta az ujját egy bicskával-

-Tessék enni!-mondta komoly arccal.

-Mondtam már...nem

-Egyél már! Tök gyenge vagy!

-Jól sejtem, hogy ameddig nem eszek addig nem hagysz békén?-kérdezte bolondosan Wimpa.

-Igen...tehát egyél!-Wimpa Vicy nyakához hajolt.

-Most azt kéne mondani, hogy itadakimasu-Wimpa belemélyesztette agyarait Victorya nyakába, aki egy kicsit felszisszent.

-Na? ...Milyen-válasz helyett Wimpa csak nyögött egyet-ezt jó kritikának veszem-Wimpa-t hirtelen valami hátrahúzta-Hm?

-Mi folyik itt Victorya?Egyáltalán mit keresel itt?-kérdezte a térdelő lány főlé lépve Kaname.

-Mégis minek látszik?Engedd el-mondta a lány komolyan.

-Ez szabály ellenes...Most elviszem Wimpa-t Yagari-hoz és a történteket jelentem a Tanácsnak-Wimpa elájult.

-Nincs ebben semmi szabály ellenesség...jelents csak...-Kaname karjába vette az elájult lányt és hátat fordított Vicy-nek.

-Még látjuk egymást...Victorya...

-Sajnos...Kuran Kaname...-Wimpa hirtelen felébredt és, amint látta hogy ki tartja a kezeiben bemosott egyet Kaname-nak.

-TESZEL LE DE RÖGTÖN?-ordított Wimpa és egy furcsa mozdulattal kiugrott Kaname kezeiből egyenesen Victorya mellé, aki nagyban nevetett.

-Na látom már erősödsz!

-Kuran...Wimpa...viszlát...-mondta Kaname és eltűnt.


	2. Chapter 2

Kuran Kaname elment. A nap már felkel és fél óra múlva becsöngetnek az első órára.

-Na én megyek! Fáradt vagyok. Miattad nem aludtam semmit-mondta nyújtózkodva Victorya.

-MIII? Miattam nem aludtál? Akkor én mit mondjak?-kelt ki magából Wimpa. Ideges volt Kaname miatt.

-SZIA!-Vicy hátat fordítva és integeve ment az esti tagozatosok kollégiuma felé. Wimpa felsóhajtott.

-Ma sem aludtam semmit...és jut eszembe-Wimpa körbe nézett- Zero-t sem láttam járőrözni. Biztos megint elbliccelte a munkát ahogyan szokta!

-Kihez beszélsz? -Zero egy fának nekitámaszkodva hűvös fejet vágott

-ÍJJÁ!Te mióta ácsorogsz ott?-kérdezte üvöltve Wimpa.

-Csak most jöttem. Jól elvoltál az esti tagozatosokkal?- kérdezte gúnyosan.

-Az csak spontán megfigyelés volt!-vágta rá magyarázkodás képpen.

-Mik történtek itt?

-Se...semmi! Csak beszélgettünk!

-Mond el!Előttem nem tudsz titkolózni.

-Mondom. hogy semmi!-Wimpa ledobta magát a fűbe.

-Gyere nem érünk rá fetrengeni!Kezdődik az óra-mondta Zero és ellökte magát a fától.

-Jól van na megyek már megyek!-kicsit durcásan feltápászkodott a picit harmatos gyepből. Pont becsöngettek. Wimpa elkapta Zero kezét, de a fiú elrántotta- Gyere már!  
-Megyek!-válaszolta a szokottnál is hűvösebben. 10 percet késtek az óráról.

-Örülök, hogy beértek az órára!Mire véljem a késést?-kérdezte Yagari tanár úr.

-Majd ő elmagyarázza!-mutatott Wimpa-ra Zero és leült a helyére.

-Öm...-egy szúrós pillantást vetett Zero felé a lány.

-Nos?-sürgette Wimpa-t Yagari.

-Hát...amikor a terembe igyekeztünk én véletlenül beleestem a kert medencéjébe és Zero segített kijönni!-mondta Wimpa és leült a helyére. Yagari folytatta a monológját.

-A kis hazudós!-gondolta Zero. Az óra merő unalom volt.

Végre kicsöngettek.

-Zero...hova mész?-kérdezte Wimpa az ajtó felé tartó fiútól.

-Lyukas órám van.

-Aha-Wimpa mellett termett Victorya.

-Hali!-Vicy barátiasan átkarolta egyik kezével Wimpa nyakát.

-Te mit keresel itt?-kérdezte egyszerre Zero és Wimpa.

-Téged!-mutatott Wimpa-ra a lány.

-Engem? Mégis mire kellek én neked? Inkább aludnod kéne!

-De ami fontosbb megszegted a szabályt miszerint nappal nem léphetsz az Akadémia területére!-mondta Zero idegesen.

-Hé lehetnél kedvesebb!-Wimpa adott egy zsibit Zero karjába ami egy picit erősebb lett mint Wimpa várta.

-AÚ ... ezt miért kaptam és miért ilyen nagyot?

-Legyél kedvesebb!Majd én visszakisérem Vicy-t-mondta Wimpa és elindult Vicy-vel.

Végre a kollégiumhoz értek ahol Aido már várt rájuk.

-Gyere már Vicy!

-Nyugi van!-ordított Wimpa és észre vette Kaname-t Aido mellett...próbált elbűvölően mosolyogni.

Asszem...én...HÁNYOK!-és ezzel egy fa tövéhez rohant és háó szerint-JESSZUSOM ilyenkor miért nem vagy itt Zero?

-Mi folyik itt?-Zero előtűnt a hányó Wimpa előtt.

-Z...Zero!-Wimpa hátrált vagy két métert és elájult.

-ezzel meg mi van?

-Majd én gondoskodom róla-mondta Kaname és Wimpa mellé lépett.

-Na még mit nem! Az esti tagozatosok takarodjanak vissza az odujukba!Wimpa az én felelősségem!-mondta felháborodva Zero.

-Csaó!Wimpa az enyim!-Vicy felemelte...vágott egy hülye grimaszt és Wimpa-val együtt eltűnt.


End file.
